


The Little Girl in The Forest

by GayShiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShiz/pseuds/GayShiz
Summary: A story that I made that is also on Wattpad about a young girl on an adventure.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The Girl in The Forest 

A little girl sits behind a house in a small village. She is so skinny you could count each one of her ribs. An old lady walks out of the house while eating an apple. She looks at the girl and bites into the apple. The little girl looks at the apple and drools in hunger. The old lady finishes the apple and then threw the core at the girl. She yells, “Scram brat!” The poor, little girl ran to the forest as she cried. 

The girl runs towards a hot spring as she sits by the edge. She takes off her dirty old rags and sits in the natural hot spring. As the little girl baths, greyish white ears and tail pop out. Just then, a wolf came running out of the bushes. 

“Hana, are you okay? Do you have any bruises?” he asked. He sat down next to her. 

Hana replies, “I'm fine Yuki. No need to worry about me for I am just an orphan.” She patted his head softly. Some time passes, as the moon and stars look over Hana and Yuki. “I have to go to bed now, goodnight Yuki.” Hana said as she got out and walked to her little den under a tree. Hana lays down on a patch of moss with her ragged clothes on and her big fluffy tail acting as a makeshift blanket. 

BANG Hana wakes up scared have to death looking around. She pops her head out of her den to look around and sees men with muskets screaming “Where are you little werewolf girl.” Hana puts her head back in and hides in the shadow of her den trying to hide. Yuki comes running in telling Hana to quickly hide her tail and ears, so she did. Hana pears back at the entrance to her den and notices the great purple mass of mysterious fog that smelled of lavender and chamomile 

Hana opened her eyes, she was looking around, there was a man, woman, and an elderly lady standing over her and it looked as if they were arguing. The woman looked over and say she was awake and rushed over to speak with Hana she asked what her name was. Hana tried to tell her but she couldn’t speak for some reason. The woman cried out asking what's wrong with this little girl. The man came over and said, “We are taking her home with us.” 

The old lady said, “If you want her give me 50 coin or am keeping her.” 

“What that’s crazy you don’t even have any room in the orphanage to keep her.” said the man and the woman. 

Next thing Hana knew was she was walking “home” with the nice man and woman. When they got there the woman gave Hana a drink. Hana finished her glass of water looked up at the woman in her kind wholesome eyes and questioned, “Where’s Yuki?” 

“Yuki is fine what about you buttercup.” asked the nice man as he opened the door and out came a big fluffy wolf it was Yuki. Yuki came running and jumped up on Hana and knocked her over. The two looked glad to be reunited. The woman sat on the floor next to Hana with Yuki in her lap. The woman tried to pet Yuki but he growled at her so she put her hand back on her lap and said “so little lady you can call us Mr. and Mrs. Forest.” Hana shook her head as she massaged Yuki’s ears. 

Time passed and the big star called the moon was high in the sky. Mrs. Forest lit a candle and motioned for Hana to follow so she did with Yuki by her side. Hana was lead to a room with a bed and a window. Hana started to undress and changed into pjs while she was doing that Yuki looked down and covered his eyes. When Hana was done changing she crawled into bed and went under the covers. Yuki jumps up on the bed and lays on top of Hana they fall asleep listening to each other's breathing. 

Tik tock tic tock the clock in her room strikes midnight the moon is high in the sky. The wind is blowing so hard you could hear it inside the house. Hana wakes up in a scare because she had a nightmare. Next Yuki wakes up worried about Hana he licks her cheek to show she’s not alone anymore he truly cared for Hana like a brother. 

Dark shadows climb in the window into her room. Yuki puts himself infront of Hana and show his teeth growls at the shadows with his fur standing on edge his tail is curled up word. Hana didn’t notice but when she awoke from her slumber her ears and tail popped out. One of the shadows come running at Yuki and Hana with a knife in hand Yuki Jumped over there head and land behind him he was still running at Hana she was so scared she couldn’t move. Yuki bites his ankle and tries to make him trip he falls face first onto the wood flooring. Yuki signals for Hana to follow him so they can escape but Yuki forgot about the other shadow person. Hana Screams for him to move out of the way but it was too late. The shadow figure has stabbed him in the flank Yuki whines in pain as he falls to the floor in pain. Hana rushes to his side to try and do first aid Hana puts Yukis head in her lap Yuki whimpers. Both shadow figures leave though the way they came in the window. Hana now notices the blood and starts to panic. 

Hana screams for help as she cant deal with blood very well Mrs. Forest comes in and doesn’t even acknowledge her ears and tail and starts to perform first aid to Yuki while trying to calm Hana down as she is panicking worrying that she will be all alone again if Yuki were to die. Hana faints after she looks at her hands and sees blood all over them. starts to see flash backs to what happened on the night the blood stained the moon. 

A dirty blonde girl with greyish colored werewolf tail and ears playing in the forest making flower crowns. The girl comes running into a den under a tree when her mom calls her name Hana. Hana jumps into her mom's arms as she twirls around with Hana. Her dad comes home with dinner two bunnies. They cook the rabbits and enjoy the meal and go to sleep on the moss patch in the den. Her mom and dad use their tails as blankets to keep warm on this early spring night. Hana hugs her tail while being covered by her parents as they hug her. 

The next day the sun shined a little bit into Hanas eyes when she woke up to see her dad is gone probably hunting with the wolves. Her mother was making pancakes on the fire right outside the den. Before going to eat some pancakes Hana grabbed her wolf plushie and brushed her long blonde hair also her grey flufy tail. She ate some pancakes and ran off to the flower field to meet up with her friends who were wolf pups. Yuki and Hana got along very well Hana made him a flower crown out of blue flowers. Then the sun started to set and Yuki and Hana walked home together since they live near each other. The moon was a beautiful crimson red like the color of blood. 

They were almost at Hanas families den when Yuki noticed something was off so he stood in front of Hana so they stop at the tree. “I smell humans, blood and a little bit of gunpowder Hana” a little cute puppy Yuki said to Hana. 

Hana looked at him under the red hue the moon was giving off and asked “you don’t think the blood is my parents and your parents do you” Yuki looked at her with his big eyes and said I don’t know the two of them decide to look around the corner at Hanas home and what they saw they wished they didn’t. 

Hana went running into where the blood bath took place and found many wolves bodies along with her and Yukis parents they were shot with muskets so they had to be killed by humans “o..oh my paws they..are all dead everyone they are all gone” she fell to her knees crying. Yuki walked up behind her and started to lick her tears to make her feel not completely alone. 

“Hey Jason look there's a werewolf pup and a wolf pup” said Jared the hunter. 

“Do you think we should kill this one or capture it” asked Jason as he turned his head towards Jared. 

“We should capture it you know werewolf pups cost a lot to sell to people we could be rich” Jared said with a big smile. 

END of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 ~ 

Hana awoke to a cold rag being put on her face. She looked over and saw it was Mrs. Forest who was putting a cold wet washcloth over your forehead to lower a fever you caught. “oh, why good morning Hana” Mrs. Forest said while putting her hands back in her lap. Hana looked around the room as if looking for something or someone. 

Her eyes land on what she was looking for a big fluffy blob in the corner of the room that seems to be sleeping. “Good Morning Mrs. Forest, where is Mr. Forest today?” Hana asked while yawning. 

“Oh, he went out for some herbs to make medicine for Yuki.” she said with a smile as she gestured towards the sleeping blob in the corner of the room. 

“Speaking of Yuki, how is he?” Hana asked as her face grows with concern as she looks over at Yuki. 

“Yuki is doing well, is it okay if I ask a question?” Mrs. Forest asked while her head tilted a bit to the left. Hanas face looked relived at his status right now. 

“Sure, you can ask me question” Hana said. 

“Why do you have wolf ears and tail?” Mrs. Forest asked. 

Hana quickly touches her head and feels her grey fluffy wolf ears and in the corner of her eye sees her tail and starts to panic. ‘Oh no my ears and tail are out how long have they been out maybe I can say I put them on no that won’t work’ Hana rambled on in her head while Mrs. Forest sat there and just watched. In the background the big mass of fur started to stir. 

Yuki looked around and say Hana with her ears and tail out and she looked to be spacing out. Then he saw Mrs. Forest in front of her sitting down just staring at her. He got up and started to walk to Hana slowly just in case he had to fight Mrs. Forest. Mrs. Forest saw in the corner of her eye a wolf who had the face that said get away from my friend. Mrs. Forest did not want to get bit, so she backed away slowly while Yuki got up and laid with Hana while his head was on her lap. 

While Hanas mind was going a million thoughts a second, she felt a weight on her lap. Unconsciously she put her hand on it and felt that familiar feeling of Yukis fur. Hana excitedly came out of her thoughts and said Yuki while giving him a bunch of ear scratches and kisses on his head. While Hana did this Yuki just laid there with his tail wagging and he was feeling a little warm in his cheeks. 

Later in the day Mr. Forest came back with stuff to make dinner and the bathing supplies so they can bath Hana. Since her hair is long knotted and has some bristles. 

Mr. and Mrs. Forest grabbed Hana and shoved her in the water while she was struggling to get out because she thought they were going to drown her. 

Yuki heard her screams and was trying to get to her. He ran back and stared at the door and started to sprint towards it at full speed. He would've run into the door but it opened, to reveal Hana in a white towel wrapped around her torso she was soaking wet her tail was not as fluffy as usual it was it looked like a rat. Hana seemed to be shivering and in the background was an even more soaked Mr. and Mrs. Forest. Mr. Forest said to Mrs. Forest “It felt like we were giving a cat a bath.” 

Yuki thought that Hana was in trouble and he ran up and started to guard her back his tail curled his teeth showed as he growled, he was in a stance ready to fight. Hana fell to her knees and hid behind him she thought they were good people but now she doesn’t know. Mr. and Mrs. Forest slowly walked toward Yuki and Hana they tried to show they were good people. Yukis ears pinned back and growled louder. Hana hid more behind Yuki. They came closer not listening to the warning Yuki gave. Yuki lunged at Mr. Forest he latched on to his arm and wasn’t letting go even though Mr. Forest kept hitting him. Mrs. Forest started to scream and her ears grew and became pointier she was starting to grow horns too Hana saw this and yelled at Yuki to let go. Yuki let go after noticing it too. Hana jumped up and grabbed her rags to put back on and sprinted out the door Yuki following close behind her. Mr. and Mrs. Forest looked in the others directions. Mr. Forest had pointy ears, longer hair and more define face features. While Mrs. Forest had pointy ears, deer like horns, medium length hair, doe like eyes, and white spots on her cheeks. “It's your fault!” Mr. and Mrs. Forest said at the same time. 

END of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~ 

Hana and Yuki kept running in a random direction until one of them couldn't anymore. Hana stopped and fell to the ground shivering her hair, tail, and ears where still wet. It’s the beginning of winter. Yuki walks up to her and likes her face to warm her up a bit. “Y-Yuki I’m cold.” Hana tries to say as her teeth chatter. 

“I know Hana why don’t we take a break here. You can curl into me my fur might keep you warm for now.” Yuki says with a worried expression. 

“okay Yuki” Hana says slowly. “Don't I need to make a fire and shelter for us” She asked 

“Not right now Hana I have to warm you up first.” Yuki said sternly as her laid down next to her and put his tail over her. She was submerged in his fluffy tail. “Once you are warmer, I will go get some logs I can carry and I will get some birch to help start the fire, so for now just rest and warm up.” Yuki said as he put one of his front paws on her and liked her face. Hana complied with his plan and slowly drifted into a slumber. 

“Ha we caught the werewolf child its are luck day Jason. After all this hunting we finally caught her look at her all defenseless she actually looks kind of hot.” Jared said to Jason with a smirk. 

“Dude why are you calling a child hot she's like nine? Also are you sure you want to sell her she is just a kid.” Jason said while he was restraining the wolf pup. Yuki was struggling to get out of a muzzle they put on him as he watched them corner Hana as she screamed for help from Yuki as they had knifes and started to cut her. 

Hana awoke to someone shaking her awake it was Yuki with a concerned look on his face. 

“Hana wake up!” Yuki screamed at Hana 

“What Yuki? What's wrong?” Hana asked confused as she was waking up. 

“You were screaming in your sleep while tossing and turning.” Yuki said “Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?” Yuki asked 

“I am now and yes I did thank you for waking me up.” Hana said as she gave Yuki a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Yuki blushed. 

“We should start moving we have to find our way back to the forest or somewhere else.” Yuki said as he started walking. “Oh, and you should hide your ears and tail.” He said while turning his head towards her. Hana nodded and ran up to him she stopped once she was at his pace. She talked with Yuki trying to figure out what they are going to do now. Sometime passed while they where walking it was now lunch time now the sun was high in the sky. Hana went to gather berries while Yuki went to hunt animals. “Hmm I wonder if I should get some animal skins so Hana can make some winter clothes for herself I am shedding some summer fur she could use.” Yuki thought while searching for a good animal to catch. 

Hana was walking around in the forest trying to ask the animals what barries are good to eat. In the corner of her eye she sees a big fluffy orange tail swaying back and forth. She stares at this tail wondering if something will happen she crouches down hiding in case this is a bad. Her wolf ears and tail are hidden as she hides in a bush. “ahh that tickles stop it.” the tail says. “oh my I'm going to be late look what you guys made me do.” The orange tail says again as it comes out of the bush it was behind a young adult looking girl comes out with town clothing she is wearing a baby pink blouse with a black skirt that looks like is squeezing her thighs then she has thigh high white socks with medium pink hearts in the front leading down towards her black heels the heel is only 2 inches. Hana then looks at her face she is wearing a shocked expression with her small eyebrows raised her greenish yellowish eye looking at her the other eye was hiding behind her brown bangs her hair rounded her face well it was like a short brown bob. “AHHHHHH!” the lady screamed as her fox tail went straight up and so did her fox ears. 

“W-Who are you I've never seen you before are you here to kill me I swear it isn't me who is killing the villagers” the fox girl ranted. While Hana came out of the bush telling her to calm down. Her grey tail and ears popped out. Hanas tail wagged showing she was happy she hasn’t met another hybrid since her parents where alive. The fox girl calmed down and looked at who was infront of her and gasped. 

“I-I thought the royal wolf blood line was dead.” she said in a low whisper. “do you have a wolf with you like the legends say.” she asked. Hana looked at her and nodded then she whistled for Yuki. 

Yukis ears perked up after he caught a rabbit. He started to run towards the whistle that he heard he knew it was Hana. Yuki ran fast to see why Hana has called him he stopped right in front of Hana and dropped the rabbit then sat down and saw a girl in the corner of his eyes. 

“WOW! It’s a real wolf.” The brown-haired girl said as she started to get close to Yuki to admire is build. Yuki didn’t like how close the stranger was getting to them so he stepped one paw in front of Hana just in case. 

“Oh no look at the time I'm running late! Im sorry for my rudeness but I must run now. I'll come back here after work.” The girl said as she ran out of the forest her tail swaying and ears bouncing then they disappeared. 

“Hey, Hana, who was that?” Yuki asked as he sat down in front of Hana. 

“To be honest Yuki I have no clue she never told me her name.” Hana said while thinking back to see if she could think of something that would tell her who that girl was. Hana and Yuki sat in the forest waiting for that strange girl to come back. The moon was overhead before they heard rustling in the bushes. Yuki jumped on all fours growling while his teeth where showing. Hana stepped behind Yuki trying to look intimidating until they saw very similar ears pop out above the bush. 

“whoa calm down its just me don’t hurt me please.” The fox girl said as she waved her arms in the air to show shee was not there to harm them. 

“Oh hey uhh, I'm sorry what's your name.” Hana said while tilting her head. 

“Oh my how rude of me I never told you my name ahem. Hello my name is Lilly” she said as she held out her hand with a smile and tail wagging. 

“Nice to meet you Lilly im Hana,” she said as she shook Lillys hand and smiled then let go and pointed to Yuki. “This is Yuki.” Hana said to Lilly. 

“I have a question” Lilly said. 

“Oh go ahead and ask us whats your question.” Hana said. 

“Can you guys help me free my friend?” Lilly said as her tail stopped wagging and her ears where down. Hana and Yuki looked at each other and looked back at Lilly and said. 

THE END of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ Chapter 4 ~** _

Lilly had tears in her eyes as she heard their response and just shook her head. Everyone gathered around a fire that Hana made, and they talked while eating food. Hana fell asleep with Yuki wrapped around her to keep her warm Lilly fell asleep cuddling her big fluffy fox tail.

Lilly woke up first and looked over at Hana and thought ‘she is shivering does she not have warm clothes for the winter, I'll make her some.’ Lilly started to go gather some materials to make warm clothes for Hana and gather stuff for breakfast. Yuki woke up and saw that Lilly was missing he wondered where she went the sun isn't even out yet. In the corner of Yukis eye he saw Hana shivering and put his tail on her to help keep her warm. Sometime passed and Lilly came back with fur, hide, and sewing materials she started to mark where she would cut and started to cut the hide then sew it together. Hana woke up with a yawn and a stretch with the sun in her eyes. Lilly quickly hid the warm clothes she was making for Hana because she wanted it to be a surprise for her.

“What's the plan for the day Yuki?” Hana asked her furry companion.

“Well, we should check out the town, I think.” Yuki said.

“um I don’t think that you'll be allowed in the town Yuki.” Lilly said in a worried tone.

“Huh what do you mean Yuki won't be allowed?” Hana said confused.

“Well, you see is that animals and half breeds are frowned upon in that town. That’s why I hide my ears and tail when going into town.” Lilly said.

“Oh, I see hmm I guess I'll just have to go alone with Lilly.” Hana said while thinking out loud.

Hana and Lilly got changed into some clothes and they put a cloak on to just in case their ears pop out. Hana waved goodbye too Yuki and walked off with Lilly into town it seemed that there was a festival going on too. The towns people gathered around a cage they were dancing and laughing. Lilly looked over at the crowd and glared she grabbed Hanas wrist and said “come on lets hurry.”

“Hey Lilly, is this a festival or something there was a lot of people gathered around in that area?” Hana asked as she was dragged by Lilly.

“No, it's not a festival that we should go too...the humans celebrate killing animals and half breeds. This is what you and Yuki agreed on helping me with I have to save my friend before they kill him.” Lilly said starting to tear up a bit.

“oh... okay let's start making a plan to free your friend!” Hana said trying to lift the mood.

Hana and Lilly walked around the town planning on how they will save Lillys friend. Some towns people started to follow them around secretly they hid in the shadows. Hana nodded at Lilly they knew they were being followed and decided to split up. Hana went left while Lilly went right. Hana started to panic she knew one or two where following her she stayed calm and took multiple turns to lose them. While Lilly on the other hand knew these streets like the back of her hand she lost the people following her. Lilly smelt the air and started to look for Hana. The people following Hana started to get closer she started to panic and she made a run for the forest knowing she would have some advantage in there.

Yuki went hunting for some more meat to eat tonight. The wolf got low to the ground seeing a couple rabbits up ahead. He started to move a little to get closer to the rabbits while staying low to the ground making less noise as possible.

Hana kept running not looking behind her. In the corner of her eye, she saw a big white fox then she felt like she needed to go towards it in order to be safe. Lilly was looking all over the town for Hana when she finally caught her scent and chased after seeing she went out of the town she started to worry for her safety. Then she saw Hana running with a couple men behind her but Hana didn’t seem to notice and had her eyes on one spot on the edge of the forest. Hana finally made it to where the white fox was and saw a tiny shrine like structure next to a rock she went on her knees and put her hands together and prayed hoping that whatever that white fox was that it'll help her. The men chasing after Hana where about to pull her hood down when out of nowhere they were stopped. The werewolf girl ears and tail popped out as she prayed her ruined rags turning into a blueish dress, her hair returning to its shinny blonde again. Hana had a whiteish circle around her then coming out of the forest was a white fox with blue eyes some of its fur had hints of gold its tail was long and majestic. The majestic white fox walked over to Hana and sat down right in front of her. Hana opened her eyes and smiled at the fox she then whistled for Yuki just then a wolf came running out then saw the fox and seemed to bow. Yuki laid next to Hana instead of sitting since he is inferior to the fox deity in front of them. The fox seemed to have nodded at the two they started to have a conversation it seemed.

“I thank you for saving me um sorry what's your name?” Hana asked the fox.

“It was my pleasure to help you Hana. My name is Inari I am like a guardian of this forest and land.” The fox said as it looked at its land.

“Inari if you're the guardian of this land can you tell me why the villagers here hate the half breeds?” Hana asked as she also looked around and then saw her outfit it changed then she pets Yukis soft fur.

“Are you sure you would like to hear this story it is quite the long one and I do not think you'd like to be out here in the rain.” Inari said.

“I am quite sure id like to hear the story. Also how is it going to rain its sunny?” Hana asked very confused.

“Have you and your companions follow me” Inari said as she started to get up and walk. Hana got up and so did Yuki they started to follow Inari when she stopped and looked behind her and said “You still have one other friend do you not?” Hana and Yuki looked at each other and realized that she meant Lilly too they turned around and saw Lilly and made gestures for her to come Lilly listened and came running up behind them. Inari then started to walk into the forest as Hana, Yuki, and Lilly followed.

**END _of_ _chapter 4_**


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~ 

Inari led the group into her homey den where the moss grew a beautiful bright green, the walls had mushrooms all over, in the entrance the den was hidden with vines. The cave lit up with fireflies flying around some of the mushrooms glowed too. Butterflys flew around with grace the place was gorgeous. The guardian sat down on a bed of moss and motioned for the others to join her she began to make some tea for everyone before she started her long story. 

Hana and Yuki sat down politely and used all the manners they were thought when they were younger. Meanwhile Lilly sat down like usual not knowing how high-ranking Inari was which made Inari giggle since she was not use to people being so relaxed in her Prescence. 

Inari started to tell how the towns people have turned the way they do. This was a very difficult tale for inari to tell since it hurt her to remember all her worshiper's pain. 

In the beginning they were in peace some even lived in town with the humans. One day a traveler from another land came to rest he was a medium sized man he wore a black cloak that covered his figure he seemed to be of high class by the way he walked and ate. The strange man went into a tavern to get some food and drink he sat at a table in the far back corner where the candle lights didn't reach. 

“Hello sir, what can I get for you this beautiful evening.” a kind cat girl asked the mysterious man. 

“....so, the people here still let these creatures into the establishments.” The man cloaked in black grumbled to himself. “Yes, can I get a human server instead of you I don’t trust demons.” He said with a huge attitude glaring at the cat girl in her uniform that had a bow on her cream-colored tail. 

“Ah okay I see you do not feel comfortable around us half humans okay ill get a human server for you right away sir.” Cream colored ears and tail skipped away to another waiter and talked to them after they were done the waiter came over to his table and took his order. 

The strange man looked around the tavern. He noticed that the humans and half humans mingled and were happy together. Then the sound of tableware hitting a wooden table filled his ears, the smell of food also filled his nostrils. “here you go sir is that all?” asked the kind man. The cloak man just nodded. 20 minutes later all his food was in his stomach and he was ready to show the humans what these half humans really are. 

Town's people gathered in the center where the mysterious man was with the cream-colored cat girl from the tavern. 

“You people live in harmony with these monsters disgusting they must've brain washed you, let me show you what they actually are!” The man yelled so that everyone heard him. He grabbed the girl by the tail with his other hand he grabbed a knife from his side then he cut the cat girl's leg. The crimson color splattered on to the front row of people. Then the wound on the now crimson and cream-colored cat girl healed, the man kept hurting the girl repeatedly till she died. 

“Quick gather the monsters before they escape!” Villagers scream at the top of their lungs while the half humans tried to hide their ears and tail some ran to the forest hoping that the goddess will protect them. Soon all the half humans where gone from the town and forest. Only a few remain in hiding but not for very long for they will too be found and murdered. 

“I-Im sorry can we stop here for now?” Inari asked with her eyes starting to tear up. 

Yuki, Hana, and Lilly looked at each other then looked at Inari and nodded their heads in an up and down motion. Then inari showed them to their resting places and said goodnight as she went to her pile of moss. 

“Hey with this story in mind do you think you can really help me get my friend Hana.” Lilly said with a bit of sadness. 

“I promise no matter what I'll get your friend back.” Hana said happily. 

“Girls we should sleep now.” Yuki said as he curled into a ball. The girls agreed and laid down. 

Hana had trouble going to sleep so she went on a little stroll. “Will I really be able to help Lilly get her friend back when I don’t even know how to.” Hana thought out loud to herself. In the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar solute of someone. She started to walk towards it. 

THE END OF CHAPTER 5


End file.
